Time Skip Information
The Roleplay Time Skip took place on 18th of September 2012, during the Autumn of 203 AN. Due to the departure of Minato and Jinora Namikaze to train a brief continuation of missions occoured and allowed for progression to take place, multiple training sessions lead the way to infering what might be learned and after its agreement, a set number of allowances were made towards all within NinRp. The Time Skip The time skip lasted 30 months, or two and a half years. In this time the following allowances are permitted to happen: Kage: Jounin: Chuunin: Genin: Academy Students: Jutsu Spending During the Time Skip a permittance was allowed for learning jutsu, being as the time skip was over many months it was assigned the following: All of the Jutsu learned had to be reasonable and required someone around within the village whom could teach the Jutsu, for example: Castiel Caoin could learn most Fire Jutsu from Saiyuki or Inkroe, where as Nobu Akimichi could not "buy" the Rasengan as Minato Namikaze was abscent from the village. So, Academy Students could "buy" 12 months worth of jutsu.. which is 4 E rank Jutsu, 3 D rank Jutsu or so on. A Genin could buy 4 C rank jutsu, 5 D rank jutsu or 5 E rank Jutsu and a C rank Jutsu as they could spend 20 months training. A Chuunin could buy 7 D rank Jutsu, so on.. Below it will be listed from whom each jutsu was learned and how long it took to learned. Databook Spending Academy Students, Genin, Jounin and Kage's were permitted to spend 5 points only in the Databook, where as Chuunin were granted 11, being as this is the key time in a Shinobi's life where they will learn quickly and progress towards their lifes peak. the points were not absolutely necessary, Takeda Inkroe for example did not spend all five points which he was allowed, nor did he want to. The Progress Template: Template: Shinobi Name Linked Databook increase: +4 points Jutsu Learned: 18 months Ninjutsu: 5 months: C Rank: Running Fire Technique Suzuki Saiyuki, Fire User 5 Months: C Rank: Great Fireball Technique Takeda Inkroe, Fire User 8 Months: B Rank: Water Fang Bullet Technique Ryu Azuresato, Water User The Progress: Kage: Takeda Inkroe Databook Increase: 5 points Jutsu learned: 30 months 4 Months: D Rank: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Hatake Setsuko Together 5 Months: C Rank: Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Training 10 Months: A Rank: Katon: Great Fire Annihilation Training 11 Months: Training with Samehada and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to increase stamina and skill. Uzumaki Kagato Databook Increase: 5 Jutsu Learned: 30 Months 16 Months: S Rank: Kemmono Path Training 8 Months: Fire Release help from Aimi 4 Months: Fire Release: Flaming Bullet Solo Jounin: Uzumaki Aimi Databook Increase: 4 Jutsu Learned: 30 Months Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction- S Rank = 16m + 2m extra training to perfect it Running Fire Technique - C Rank= 5m Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank= 5m Spent 2m perfecting Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Suzuki Saiyuki Databook Increase: 3.5 points Justu Learned: 30 Months Ninjutsu: 5 Months: C rank: Great Fireball Technique by [http://www.ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/TakedaInkroe Takeda Inkroe] 8 Months: B rank: Mist Blaze Technique with [http://www.ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin Castiel] 17 Months: Training with her summons. training Databook: Azuresato Ryu Databook Points: 5 points. ( Nin, Int , Stamina , Handseals.) Jutsu Learned: 16 months - Yin Seal: Release -Genesis Seal- [ Solo training- Constant concentration.] 8 months - Wind Release: Cast Net Training with Hiramekarei 6 months - Wind Release: Gale Palm training with herself. '--Missing for Two and a half years.---'( Select few knew where she was.) Chuunin: Databook increase: 10.5 Jutsu learned: 25 Months 3 Month: (E Rank) Killing Intent from Inkroe Takeda 5 Months: (C Rank) Crescent Moon Beheading from Inkroe Takeda 8 Months: (B Rank) Dragonfly Bullet Bombing from Zacarius Akimichi 4 Months: (D Rank) Leaf Whirlwind from Azuresato Ryu 5 Months: (C Rank) Intersection Method from Azuresato Ryu For the remainder of time between this, Nobu spent time working on his physical fitness and his clan's other hidden techniques. Castiel Caoin Databook increase: 10.5 Jutsu learned: 26 Months. 8 Months: Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique with Saiyuki 8 Months: Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall by Ryu 5 Months: Genjutsu: Unknown Fire by Ink Kage 5 Months: Murderous Grasp Technique. from Ink Kage For the remander of the 4 months, Castiel trained in Genjutsu detection aswell as handseal reductions. Databook Increase: 10.5 Jutsu learned: 28 months 4 Months: D Rank: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Takeda Inkroe Together 4 Months: D Rank: Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Takeda InkroeTogether 5 Months C Rank: Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique Takeda Inkroe 5 Months: C Rank: Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique Takeda Inkroe 10 Months: A Rank: Chidori Shin Natsume Databook Increase: 10.5 Jutsu learned: 30 months 10 Months: A Rank- Rasengan from Namikaze Minato 12 Months: A Rank- Flying Thunder God Technique from Namikaze Minato (In-Progress) 8 Months: B Rank- Wirlwind Warfare from Namikaze Minato Databook increase: 10.5 Jutsus learned: 28 months 10 Months: A-rank Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] ((From Mother)) 8 Months: B-rank Laser Cirus ((From Mother)) 5 Months: C-rank Kai ((Meh?)) 5 Months: C-rank Hidden Needles ((Self taught)) Genin: Haru Senju Databook Increase: 5 points. Learned: 4 Months: Rank Violent Bubble Wave (Learned from Hatake Setsuko) 5 Months: Rank Black Rain (Learned from Hatake Setsuko) 3 Months: Rank Water Bowl 5 Months: Rank Water Clone Jutsu 1 Month: Ranked Portable Water Feild (Solo) 4 Months: Rank Hiding In Water Technique KireiHimeYamanaka 5 Months: Syrup Capture Field - C rank ((From Ryu~)) 5 Months: Violent Water wave - C rank ((Learned from Soudai Namikaze)) 5 months: Water Clone Technique - C rank ((Learned from Soudai Namikaze)) 5 Months: Peregrine Falcon Drop - C rank ((Learned from Ryu~)) ((2 months extra doing Kirei things)) Akio Nara Yume Moumoku 5 Months: Basic Puppet Making Technique - C Rank 5 Months: Puppet Technique;s- C Rank 5 Months: Artisan Poison Creation - C Rank 5 months:' '''Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) ItsumoAiKanagawa 5 data Points Used Jutsu Learned: 5 Months: Fire Release: Running Fire C-Rank From TakedaInkroe 5 Months:Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique C-Rank TakedaInkroe 5 Months: Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique C-Rank TakedaInkroe 4 Months: Physical Training- From Suzuki Saiyuki 3 Months left for Itsy Time Uzumaki Akemi '''Databook: Uzumaki Akemi' Databook Increase: 5 Learned: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - C-ranked (( With her mother Aimi Uzumaki)) Fire Release: Running Fire - C-ranked Generic Sealing Technique - D-ranked Rope Escape Technique - E-ranked Body Replacement Technique -E-ranked Academy Students: (When Academy Students graduate the Academy and advance in rank to a Genin they are available to add 6 points to their databook, then use the 15 months to distribute amongst the 5 basic jutsu's learned in the Academy.) Rikuzu Inuzaki Databook increase: +6 points Jutsu Learned: 12 months 4 Months - D Rank - Dynamic Marking (Taught to Yomi by Hudo) 4 months D rank four legged technique 4 months: D Rank Passing Fang Technique